The Closet
by dirtyfanfic123
Summary: WARNING- CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ONE America won Maxon's heart. Aspen is out of her head. But is she out of his? Rated M for sexual content.


Dear everyone- I posted a review a few minutes ago saying why I didn't update. I am so sorry, but I am here now and I am updating!

"Violet, go upstairs. I have to speak to you," Count said to Violet silently. Violet bit her lip, then nodded. Yesterday, he said something about shaving, then something about anal. Could this be it?

Violet slowly trudged up the stairs and into the dreaded room. She glanced at the picture beside the bed, of her smiling with Olaf holding her. Was that really her?

She picked up the photo with her nimble fingers, then turned it around. The back said "Olaf and Violet-Uncle and Niece, the best of friends".

Uncle and Niece? Olaf was her uncle? They were friends?

Olaf came in as Violet set down the frame. She turned around, her heartbeat rising.

"Violet, my dear, I told you yesterday. You must learn to shave." Olaf grinned.

Violet gulped, then nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Strip!" he cackled, going into the restroom and coming out.

"I-I already know how to..." Violet stuttered, slowly pulling down her leggings and panties. They hung around her ankles.

"Oh, perfect, my dear! You may do it yourself." Olaf clapped his hands, then closed the door.

Violet was surprised. Olaf must have been in a good mood, or else he would be hurting her. Violet shrugged, then began the process.

Outside, Olaf was walking down the stairs. Klaus was sitting at the dining table, doing his homework. Sunny was fast asleep on the couch. What could he do? Well, there was a party today, thrown by one of his friends. He might as well go there.

He grabbed his phone, then went into their guest room. He began to dial to the friend.

"Hello? Yes, It's Olaf."

"Oh, hello Olaf!"

"Yes, I am just calling to inform you that I will be attending the party."

"Oh, joy! Will you be bringing that precious wife of yours?"

Olaf grinned.

"Of course."

"Alright then! Good bye!"

"Yes. Bye."

Olaf always thought that he was too bubbly.

Soon enough, Violet was all done with shaving and began to get dressed again after washing up and cleaning. Olaf barged into the room, then stopped her.

"No,Violet, you will not be wearing your nightclothes yet. Here, take this,"

Olaf thrusted a dress into her hands.

"Put this on, then come downstairs. And, don't hesitate on make-up or jewelry," Olaf smirked, then walked out.

Violet held up the dress in disgust. The dress barely made it past her thighs. It had a deep v-neck, so deep it was extremely embarrassing.

She sighed, then stripped down and slipped the dress on over her head. She stood in front of the mirror, then gasped. The dress fit her shape perfectly, yes, but there was one flaw.

She looked like a slut.

Her breasts bulged out of the neck, and her ass was close to being bare. She tugged the hem of her dress down as far as possible. She tugged it so hard, that the hem ripped off. Violet groaned, the dress shorter than it originally was. She shook her head, then walked into the bathroom to add makeup and jewelry.

Violet trudged down the stairs, trying to pull the bottom down again. Luckily for her, Klaus and Sunny were asleep. Olaf stood at the front door, in a formal shirt and dress pants. He grinned at Violet, slapping her ass lightly as she passed by him through the doorway while wolf-whistling.

Violet sat in the car, her head turned to the opposite side, and she looked out the window.

Olaf grinned the entire way. Oh, how his friends would marvel at his prize!

Soon, the car pulled into the driveway of a mansion.

It looked like his friend had a prize of his own!

He grabbed Violet by the arm, pulling her to the doorway. He rang the doorbell, and his friend opened the door.

"Olaf!" he said drunkenly. "And his sexy wife! How wonderful! Come in, have a drink!"

Olaf stepped in, and so did Violet. Violet followed him around for a while, letting Olaf introduce them to others. Many of his friends called her sexy, and praised Olaf on his achievement.

Soon enough, Olaf told her to go and speak to others. So Violet went off, walking to nowhere in the party. Suddenly, an arm grabbed hers and pulled her into a dark room.

Violet's scream was muffled as someone clamped a hand over her mouth. A hand crawled to her back as her dress was unzipped, then it fell down to her feet. She tried to scream again, but a ball gag was thrusted into her teeth. She felt her arms and legs get chained to some kind of post. A blindfold was put around her eyes, and the lights turned on.

A hand slowly rubbed her breasts, then it suddenly squeezed one. Violet yelped, trying to struggle as much as possible.

Another hand began to poke around her now bare pussy. Someone laughed coldly, prodding around her. They slipped a finger into her, and then the torture began.

A few hands were holding her breasts hard, a mouth sucking her nipples as well. She felt teeth on her pink nipples too.

She felt a dick at the entrance to her pussy, and another at the entrance to her ass. Almost at the exact same time, they were thrusted as deep as possible into her, and were both being pumped as well. The one in the back was less violent, but her ass was being spanked at the same time. The one in the front was less gentle, and hit her g-spot a few times. She moaned through the gag and a chorus of laughs erupted.

She felt another dick at her mouth. Violet was extremely confused, and bit down hard on the dick. Suddenly, the entire room went quiet.

Someone pulled her blindfold off.

"Be resistant, will you? Watch yourself be destroyed," a voice said, as the dicks on both sides were pulled out. Violet let out a bone-rattling scream, that was muffled, as a vibrator was shoved into her sore pussy. Someone thrusted another into her, then another. Someone was fucking her from behind, and clamps were put on her nipples. The vibrators were on full speed, and soon, Violet cummed.

"Violet?" The door opened, and Count Olaf was standing there. He pushed everyone aside, then untied her.

"Who did this?" He asked, pulling everything out and off her. Violet collapsed to the ground, trying to find her dress. She slipped it on, hiding behind the count.

"You, Gerald? You were the one who invited me, and you rape my wife?"

The owner of the house shrugged.

"You do it all the time."

Olaf scowled, then helped Violet up and rushed her out of the house.

"No one fucks my wife but me."


End file.
